


Dissonance

by pathway



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: 如果Crash和Ginger的位置对调





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hieroglyphics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/gifts).



 

 

“不介意我先走一步吧，兄弟？”

Marty的手指在打字机上停顿了一下，他转头扔给正在收拾东西的Ginger一个干巴巴的笑容。这周第三次了，兄弟。

“...行，你去吧，我负责剩下的报告…”

“哈——好哥们，欠你一杯。”

Ginger经过Marty时重重地拍了下他的肩膀，Marty差点没忍住一个白眼。是啊，该欠我一箱了。

 

***

 

Ginger，在两个月前和Marty组成搭档...如果这也能叫搭档的话。

倒不是说他们接到的案子有多难搞，Marty也不是那种小题大做，喜欢抱怨的类型，但事实就是每周几乎只有三分之二的时间能见到那家伙的影子，问起话来就说“要回家照顾生病的老母亲。” 放屁，那一身大麻味是你老娘身上来的喔。

Ginger穿着西装衬衫就像一只被套上了紧身毛衣的松狮，也不知道这个画面从哪来的，总之怎么看怎么不协调，他那海盗一样的胡子，探出衣领的纹身，以及他的眼神，那里头有些东西让Marty感到不安。他向上司提出过这个问题，而“Ginger做过一段时间的卧底”是他得到的全部回答，好像那就能解释一切。

和看不顺眼的搭档保持良好关系是件麻烦事，换搭档更是件麻烦事。只要Ginger的低俗笑话足够受欢迎，这里就没有人会费那个劲去找他麻烦。Marty也尝试过，做个耐心体贴的好搭档，但他妈的两个月过去了Ginger还是没有一点要坦诚相待的意思，于是Marty不准备再等他开口。

 

***

 

一个多小时后，Ginger的车拐了个弯停在一家俱乐部门口。Marty在拐角前停下，他扣上鸭舌帽，开始有点后悔自己一个人跟出来。

他大概猜出了Ginger私底下在做什么“小生意”。对于Ginger这种人来说，比起每月按时领工资，在自动贩卖机里抠出别人忘拿的零钱反倒更令他兴奋。也许他从没离开过卧底时熟悉的帮派，更没能拒绝那垂手可得的好处。也许不是那个世界腐蚀了他，也许他只是一只无头苍蝇终于找到了梦想中的垃圾堆。

他看着Ginger穿过酒吧，消失在一扇铁门后。Marty等了十多分钟，然后小声咒骂着上前敲响了那扇门。“呃，Ginger叫我来这里找他。”面对门后那双慢慢眯起的眼睛，Marty手心开始出汗。他在朋友和同事之间犹豫。“我是他的同事。”他最终开口道，在同事一词上放慢了语调。那双眼睛又盯了他一会，然后铁窗啪地一声合上，大门向他敞开。他被粗暴地按在门上，在对方的手掌扫过腰部时暗暗庆幸自己把配枪留在了车上。搜完身，那人往另一个方向偏了下头，“看见那扇红色的门了？”粘在自己身上的目光让Marty从胃里泛起一阵恶心。现在打退堂鼓似乎有点晚了。“记得敲门。”那人似笑非笑地提醒他。

不，他才不会敲门。他只是需要点证据，偷偷溜进去，拿到他想要的，再偷偷溜出来。Marty趁人不注意绕到了房子后侧，一扇虚掩着的门里边传出打斗声，他听到玻璃打碎在地面的声响，断断续续的嘶吼…他缓缓将门推开一点，然后愣在了原地。

烟灰缸打翻在地上，混合着碎成无数片的玻璃杯和扑鼻的酒精味，桌面上躺着几道白色粉末。Ginger的裤子褪到一半，正压在一个男人身上从背后狠狠地操着对方。那男人膝盖贴着地面，光裸的双腿被完全打开，臀部随着Ginger的撞击微微撑离地面，黑色皮衣被推到肩胛骨的位置。Ginger的手指埋进那男人暗褐色的短发里，将对方固定在地板上，朝向Marty的那幅侧脸布满薄汗，紧闭的眼睑细微地颤动着，不时有压抑的呻吟在Ginger逐渐加快的操弄下溢出那半张的双唇。Marty的喉结滚动了一下，他发现自己移不开眼，向天发誓他还记得自己来这儿的目的。屋内的动静越来越大，显然他们没有人意识到第三个人的存在，直到Ginger终于低吼着在对方体内到达高潮。伴着一声破碎的呜咽，那个男人忽然睁开了眼睛。灰蓝色的眼珠似乎有一瞬间的失焦，眨动几下后终于直直地看进了Marty的眼睛里。

“操。”男人猛地挣开还压在他背上的Ginger，后者不满地骂了一句但很快顺着男人的视线看向Marty——“操？！”

Marty知道他必须行动了，不管做什么，总之必须得做点什么。但他像是被打了一棒似的定在原地，张了张嘴，吐不出任何一个字来。

“他妈的搞什么鬼？！Marty，你跟踪我？？”Ginger一把将他拉进屋内，关上了身后的门。

Marty举起双手，“嘿！嘿别紧张，只是担心你，兄弟，”他脑子里的警铃狂响，“你从来不告诉我你翘班的时候都干啥去了，我怕你把自己卷进什么麻烦里…”

“操你的，我不是告诉过你了…”

“喔…这位就是你病重的老妈？”

那男人这时已经穿好了衣服，摸出一只烟正要点上，闻言嗤地笑出声来。

“认真，Ginger？你简直蠢到超出想象…”他衔住烟，凑近忽闪的火苗。

“闭嘴，不然我连你一起做了。”Ginger羞恼地抽出折叠刀将Marty抵在墙上，Marty尽力摆出最他妈真诚的表情同时计算着怎么冲出这鬼地方。

“说得好像你有那个胆一样，你忘了我们什么关系？脑子一起射出去了是吧，Ginger？”男人慵懒地陷在沙发里，“我猜他就是你提到过的白痴搭档了，别指望我来收拾你的烂摊子，你自己动手，自己处理尸体，自己编故事…” 

“操蛋的...”

“…或者你可以留着他，”他对着斑驳的天花板吐出一口烟，偏过头，第二次越过Ginger的肩膀看向那个警探清澈的蓝眼睛，天真无辜得像一头误入狼穴的鹿，几乎让他信服，“多半能派上用场。”

一阵漫长的沉默。然后Ginger放弃般地将刀尖戳在桌面上。

“Crash, Marty.”

“Marty, Crash.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 上次跟qiosang闲聊聊到的脑洞，如果Ginger是个黑警而Crash是他在铁军的联系人...不会编剧情我尽力了hhh（有什么违和的地方请原谅orz  
> 估计一发完？看我能不能活过期末吧（。


End file.
